1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle height adjustment apparatus that adjusts the vehicle height of a two-wheeled motorized vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there is proposed an apparatus that increases the vehicle height of a two-wheeled motorized vehicle while travelling and decreases the vehicle height in order for a driver to easily get on and off the two-wheeled motorized vehicle at a stop.
For example, a vehicle height adjustment apparatus disclosed in JP-B-H08-22680 automatically changes the vehicle height of a two-wheeled motorized vehicle in response to the vehicle speed of the two-wheeled motorized vehicle. The vehicle height adjustment apparatus automatically raises the vehicle height when the vehicle speed reaches a set speed, and automatically lowers the vehicle height when the vehicle speed reaches a vehicle speed which is lower than or equal to the set speed. An electromagnetic actuator operates so as to adjust the vehicle height. For example, in a case where a switch is set to be automatically turned on when the vehicle speed reaches the set speed such that the electromagnetic actuator operates, the vehicle height is raised when the vehicle speed reaches the set speed. In contrast, in a case where the switch is set to be automatically turned off when the vehicle speed reaches a vehicle speed which is lower than or equal to the set speed, the vehicle height is lowered when the vehicle speed reaches a vehicle speed which is lower than or equal to the set speed.